


Anniversary

by KarlaCRL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Dating, Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: It was yours and Stephen’s dating anniversary and you had a surprise preprared for him. You just didn’t know, he had quite a huge surprise for you as well.





	Anniversary

           It was a day like every other. New York streets were busy, with people walking in every possible direction, not really caring what they are missing. Cars were stuck on the roads due to traffic jams, and no one really paid any attention to what was happening in the library, that should be completely, but completely, ordinary. Oh, how they were wrong.

           Whenever you walked past the library, you were one of those people, who had no idea, what this world is capable of. Sure, there were superheroes and there was the New York invasion, because of some Loki demi-god. But who might have thought, that an ordinary looking library would keep such secrets, as an existing magic within humans?

           Today, there was no time to admire the amazing building full of perfect books, you loved to read, or admire the artefacts. No, you had to go look for your boyfriend. Oh, he will completely regret this. Completely!

           As you walked up the stairs to the top floor, you heard a voice. His voice. There could be heard frantic steps as well, which only made you wonder, what was happening this time…

“Something is coming…” he paused right at the moment, he saw you at the door, leaning against the door frame, with your arms crossed on your chest.

“Oh yes, there is something coming.” you announced nonchalantly, walking towards him and stopping just few steps away.

           Stephen was staring at you the whole time, furrowing his brows, then making a confused face. Then, probably debating, if he should just ask or play that he knew what were you talking about.

“Really?” unfortunately, he asked, which meant he forgot. Again.

“Yes. Technically, it’s coming in two hours, if I am being nice, because it’s only 6pm.” you shrugged, looking up at the wall watch. The watch looked really nice, by the way, that’s why you held your gaze there for a second or two.

           You actually loved all these old things and mainly books. Reading in bad times, or just to relax, made you very happy. The old artefacts just made you even more curious about the history of this world. Curious about what is there, you still didn’t know about. Maybe, that was the reason, why your boyfriend showed you this play, the first chance he had. He knew, you loved these things.

“Am I missing something…?” again, there he went with the confused voice. God, just how much you wanted to smack his head for him to remember. But, since you didn’t like violence whatsoever, you just sharply inhaled.

“Stephen! You didn’t forget again, did you?” you asked the question, you already knew the answer for. But, what could you say? There was always a little hope, that he didn’t forget again, and was playing dumb.

“Mind giving a small hint?” Stephen’s face was turning into a grimace. He did that, whenever he found out he forgot something, but couldn’t remember what. Just perfect.

“Oh, yes, sure, of course.” you threw your arms in despair, starting to feel upset and by the look on Dr. Strange face, you were looking like that as well. “I am the hint?”

“You are the…hint…” he repeated, not really sure, where you were going with this hint. But once he widened his eyes in a huge magnificent shock, he realized. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.”

           And that was exactly something, you didn’t want to hear. But couldn’t do anything about it, so you just sighed, nodding. Thank God, you were prepared for his in advance.

“Yes, I can see that. Trust me.”

“Our anniversary.” he said, as if to make sure, he wasn’t on a different page in this.

“You promised not to forget again. Ever since, you became…this. You keep forgetting about the most normal things in the world. And I completely understand the fact, that you want to help people and make the world a better place, but I am part of it as well.” you motioned to yourself, trying not to sound as upset, as you were feeling.

           This work… You completely knew, what is was about and you were really happy, he stopped being such a jerk, once he woke up from the accident. Not that you would tell him that, because you knew, he was trying hard. You understood everything and didn’t ask much from him. All you wanted him to remember was your anniversary, Thanksgiving, Christmas and the New year. You weren’t really mad about your birthdays, because well… It just reminded you about getting older, which you really didn’t like.

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” he walked up to you, embracing you. The read cloak of his becoming strangely alive because of this gesture, which made you raise your brows.

“Honey, I know, this is very important for you. I am proud of you for doing all this, really. That’s why I let you do whatever necessary, without talking much about it.” you started talking into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. You just loved his hugs and cuddles.

“I know, I know… There’s just too much.” He exhaled deeply, making you pull away a little and cupping his face between your hands.

“Yes, there is. You are dealing with the world, so you better do your job right.” you grinned a little, trying to give him courage and showing him, how proud he makes you to be his. “But trust me, you would make the world even better, if you come to this restaurant at 8pm.  **Sharp**. Where I will be waiting for you.” you pulled out a paper out of your pocket, with an address on it of your favorite restaurant and the restaurant, where you became a couple.

“You know you are the best?” his face lit up so fact, it made you want to smile.

“Oh, you better show up, or I will quickly become the worst.” you joked, pinching his nose playfully. You loved him, no doubt. And you had a present for him, no doubt. But damn, you hoped he would like it.

“Yes, ma’am. Will do that.” He grinned down at you, meeting your lips for long sweet kiss.

“Okay, see you there then. Bye.” you pecked his lips once again, pulling out of the hug and walking towards the door. You needed to get ready for the night, because, well… You just couldn’t go to the restaurant in jeans and shirt. You needed to look great, even for the present.

“Bye, love you.” he called behind you, which made you grin and then laugh:

“You better!”

* * *

           Here you were waiting, and waiting. But that wasn’t that bad, only ten minutes after 8pm. He will come. He must come. He couldn’t disappoint you like that. Not today. Not, when you have finally prepared the perfect surprise, you were both talking about so many times. Not just before the accident, but even after it. If he didn’t turn up today, however, it would make you think again, if this was a good idea at all…

           It started making you horribly uncomfortable, sitting here alone and feeling glances of all the people around. You knew the looks. You knew what they were thinking…  _Poor girl got stood up by her boyfriend. I wouldn’t want to be in her place right now._

It made you feel annoyed, just as you wanted to glare at everyone, so they would stop staring, the door of the restaurant opened and he was there. Looking oddly different, yet the same. When was the last time you saw Stephen were a suit? You couldn’t remember, but damn, did he look great! It almost made you forget about the part, where you are supposed to be mad.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. But there was a traffic jam. I am not lying this time and I could show you.” he rushed to you, talking on the way to the table, where you were sitting. He pulled out his phone to show you an evidence, that indeed, there was a traffic jam and he was stuck in it. As if he couldn’t just teleport somewhere discreetly. But it made you laugh, how he was trying, so you didn’t comment on that.

“Well, at least you’re here.” you shook your head, trying to seem upset, but then you looked at him again and you just couldn’t let the compliment not pass past your lips. “And may I say… You look great. It’s different from your daily ‘hero’ suit.”

“Wanted to look just right for you.” he grinned, trying to win you back on his good side. Woah, what an amusing guy this is.

“Now, stop being cheesy, big guy. I am supposed to be upset here.” you pointed your finger at him, glaring a little. But God, he is distracting you too much, being like this.

“You are incredibly failing in that.” he said honestly, making you look dumbfounded because for just a second, you forgot about this thing about him. He is honest as hell! “But you are beautiful like that.” there he went cheesy again. This time, however, it caught you unprepared for something like this and it made you flush, your cheeks growing red.

“Oh hush… Let’s just order.”

           You didn’t talk much, while you were eating. There was just this small talk about how was each other’s day, what were you two complaining about, how world should grow and be a better place, and so on. Just a normal talk, you usually think about when you are taking a shower. Or you are weird. Either way, this talk didn’t make you as excited as the talk that was following after the meal.

           As soon as you finished eating, you were acting rather jumpy about the whole idea, of talking about the surprise. Stephen had yet to finish eating and you couldn’t help but to urge him to hurry in your head. Of course, you didn’t say it aloud, because that wouldn’t really nice. Though, after what he did today, maybe he deserved that much. At least, it would show him that he should be more careful in the future. And you hoped he would be.

           He finished. Finally! Stephen had put down the fork and knife on the plate, rather delicately, doing it very slow, so he wouldn’t do much noise. It only took you few seconds to figure out, he was doing that on purpose. It made him chuckle. You were acting ridiculous, and you knew, but you couldn’t help it.

“What are you so edgy about?”

“I have a surprise for you!” you exclaimed, beaming widely at him. It just made you so happy, that you could finally make this real!

“I do have one for you too.” he said, smiling at you, which made you pause for a little.

“Mine is better.” you said, when you snapped out of it, grinning.

“I beg to differ.” there was the immediate answer of his. He looked so sure of himself, it made you rather curious about what he had prepared for you. Jesus, not the same thing you had for him! Please!

“Okay, you first.” you motioned with your hands towards him, giving him an opportunity to speak, but he shook his head.

“No, you are edgy about it. You go on.”

“Alright!” you grinned really wide, looking for an envelope in your purse and then reaching with your hand to him, so he could take the envelope.

“You are really excited, aren’t you?” he smiled, taking the yellow envelope and frowning a little, wondering what it could be.

“Oh, you can’t even imagine!”

           He couldn’t imagine. You were sure of it. When he finally opened the envelope, you could feel yourself smiling widely. There were photos of an apartment. Of the apartment you were to share, if he accepted this proposition of you two living together. You had your eyes on this one for quite a while now, and it was a great chance to buy it now, which you did. You were waiting for some kind of reaction from him. But what he did was something you never saw coming.

“I guess, your surprise matches a little with my own.” he said, when he kneeled before you, fishing a red box out of his pocket and opening it before you. There was a golden ring with a small diamond! You gasped loudly, covering your mouth, tears running into your eyes. “Since you came up with the apartment, I am coming up with this.” he commented and smiled, clearing out his throat. “Will you marry me?”

           There were gasps following all around the restaurant, but all you paid attention to was Stephen kneeling on the floor before you, doing something, you never imagined him to do. At least not so soon. But there was only one answer in your head shouting at you.

“Yes.” just that one word was everything he needed to hear and you were in his arms in a matter of seconds. Your heart was pounding… No, hammering inside of your rib cage and you could feel his as well. This would be your new beginning.


End file.
